2 Vegans and a Taco
by Kamon24121
Summary: What will Jade and Tori do when they find out two of their friends are vegans and have never had a taco before? Will tacos be the food that brings them together?
1. Chapter 1

Cat and Robbie sat on the opposite side of the room than the rest of the class.

They scooted further and further away and looked at each other nervously as their friends and everyone else in class just glared over at them.

"You guys never had a taco?" Jade screamed.

Cat hid in Robbie's arms and he hid in her hair, or at least tried to.

He made a scared noise and Cat yelped in fear of Jade's words.

"A taco is the greatest invention since ice cream!" Tori commented.

"They're vegans... that explains it!" Jade realized aloud.

Cat looked up and opened her mouth in protest, but shut it when she realized she had nothing to say to that comment. She realized that it was over; everyone knew her secret now. She clamped her mouth shut and looked away from everyone's judgmental eyes.

Robbie sighed and looked at Jade. "Just stop it."

Jade crossed her arms. "No, I'm getting you two vegans a taco if it's the last thing I do."

Beck put his arm on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Last thing?" he asked.

Jade shrugged his hand off. "Oh sheesh Beck..."

"What?" he asked.

Jade shook her head and pulled out her phone. "Ugh, no signal."

Tori pulled out her phone. "Signal!"

Jade glared at Tori and groaned.

"Phones even like her better!" she cried and fell into Beck's arms.

Beck chuckled quietly to himself and looked over at Tori.

"So you're getting the tacos for them?" he asked snatching a peek over at Cat and Robbie in the corner.

Tori nodded and held the phone to her ear now.

"Trina... No! No, I'm not giving you another bubble bath. No- Trina. Trina! Trina, listen to me... you're at home sick right? Right. So hey, can you get me some tacos? Yes? Why, uh because I'm craving tacos gosh! Hurry. Okay, bye."

Beck looked at Tori. "Strange phone call."

Tori nodded. "Everything, including phone calls, are strange with Trina."

Robbie nodded in the corner.

Tori's phone rang not too later after that and Trina told her that she put the bag of tacos in her locker.

Cat looked at Robbie and gulped.

Tori left the room and went to her locker and got the taco bag.

"Back!" she called when she came in the room again and wiggled the bag around.

Cat held her nose. "Is that hamburger?"

Tori nodded. "And you're eating it."

Robbie hugged Cat. "It's okay, Cat. I'll eat one too."

Cat nodded as Tori handed them both tacos.

"I'll eat the whole thing if you do Robbie." she smiled.

He nodded and they both looked down at their tacos.

Cat frowned and broke off a piece of the shell and ate it. Robbie did the same.

Tori and Jade glared at them. "Come on guys... they're tacos not nachos!"

Jade looked at Tori weirdly because they had just said the same thing at the same time.

Cat bit her taco in the middle and the rest of it fell on the floor. She looked over at Robbie finished chewing her bit and busted out laughing and looked down at the demolished taco on the floor at their feet. Robbie looked at his taco now and gulped. He took a bite from the side and his taco broke it half.

"Okay, it's official, Vegans cannot eat tacos right!" Jade cried.

Tori, Beck, and Jade laughed at their friends and the spilled tacos all over the floor.

Cat and Robbie looked at each other sadly.

"Wanna go get some cheese nachos?" Robbie asked Cat.

Cat smiled and nodded. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

Robbie stopped at the door and looked back at everyone.

"I never knew that would work! It worked!" he cried and followed Cat out of the room.

"Good luck!" Beck called and Robbie left with Cat.

"Aww, two vegans getting nachos together!" Tori sighed.

"Blah, blah, blah." Jade mocked Tori's happiness.

The door opened at Andre walked in late.

"What did I miss?" Andre asked looked around and seeing the two tacos on the floor.

"It's a long story dude," Beck told him.

"Long story short: 2 tacos and 2 vegans..." Tori smiled at Andre.

Everyone laughed at that.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat sat down at the table and smiled shyly at Robbie.

"Nachos please!" Robbie ordered their food.

The waiter looked at him shocked.

"You mean you're sharing...?" the man asked, playing with his mustache.

Cat looked at him.

"I'm NOT gay!" Robbie cried.

The waiter frowned and nodded, turning in their order.

Cat giggled and Robbie sighed.

"Why do they always ask me that and assume-" he started complaining.

Cat put her finger on his lips. "They read you wrong..." she smiled. "But I don't."

He looked at her confused.

_Did Cat actually make sense?!_

She looked down and grabbed his hand, holding it. "I know you like me." she explained.

He looked at her shocked. "How- How long have you known?!" he asked, squeaking.

She smiled. "If I told you... you'd probably kill me."

He sighed and looked down at her hand, squeezing it.

"You should know, if you figured out that I like you, that would never kill you." he smiled.

She grinned back.

The waiter came back, holding the nachos in one hand and petting his mustache with the other one.

Cat made a face when he walked away and both of them laughed.

"You watch iCarly too, right?" shed asked.

He nodded. "Why?"

"He keeps petting his squirrel!" Cat giggled.

Robbie chuckled.

"So do you like these?" Robbie asked, gesturing to their food.

"Their way better than those tacos!" Cat cried, smiling and eating another nacho.

Robbie smiled at her and opened his mouth to say something, but his phone started ringing.

He didn't recognize the number, but picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" he asked.

"I will get you for taking my girl, Robbie!" the voice on the other side of the phone yelled.

Robbie held his pear phone up to his chest, staring at Cat scared.

"Um," he smiled. "Cat..."

She smiled back. "Yeah?" she blinked.

"Is there any reason that one of your ex boyfriends would be calling me?" he asked.

She looked at him confused. "No. Why? What do you mean?"

"Someone is saying I took their girl and that I'm going to get gotten because I took her." he told her. "They're threatening me..."

She stared at him confused and grabbed his phone. "Hello?"

She looked at the phone.

"What happened?!" he cried. "What did they say?"

She handed him his phone back.

"They didn't say anything... they hung up on me." she frowned.

He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.

His hands started to ache, he was sweating.

Every single hair on the back of his neck was standing straight up; he knew the strange phone call had scared him, but was trying to hide it from Cat.

Cat finished up the rest of the nachos and looked up at him.

He wasn't looking so good...

"Hey, is everything okay?" Cat asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm alright," he lied.

Sitting there longer just made him even more nervous; he wasn't nervous about being there with her anymore... he was scared about that phone call.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket again, looking at the number.

"I gotta go," he said, sounding eager to leave.

He got up from the table.

"Yeah me too. If I don't make it home on time, I will be grounded for a month. See you tomorrow in school!" she cried, getting up too and hugging him.

Robbie pulled out his wallet and paid the waiter. "Thanks," he grinned and kissed Cat on the cheek.

She stared up at him surprised.

"Bye," he smiled slightly and left.

She smiled back and watched him leave.

When we was gone, she sighed and sat back down at their table, ordering a chocolate brownie to go.


End file.
